


Pub Guide

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, nameless narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to a pub or two of Middle Earth.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. REPORT: THE GILDED LION - 1445 T.A.

Established in 1428 of this Age, The Gilded Lion  _(further details attached)_  has been found to be unremarkable in terms of items served.. The ale is tolerable, but in no way extraordinary enough to warrant the trip to such a questionable neighborhood. The food is precisely as one would expect -- overspiced meat pies, undercooked pastries, stew claiming to be mutton which tastes more like rabbit.

The average patron is a man of advanced years, with little to do but to play games of chance or to speak of doubtful past glories in battle. The tavern-keeper  _(further details attached)_  is a surly type who would barely speak when asked about the history of his establishment. Though the proprietor did deign to emphasize that the Gilded Lion is not a sporting house, there are reports that women have been seen entering the premises after nightfall.

The neighborhood which surrounds the tavern is no place a man of the King's army should find himself, for there are children running rampant in the lane, and they will not hesitate to shout rude words regarding a man's parentage and personal cleanliness. Their parents are no better, and one man was clearly disdainful of my uniform. Inquiry uncovered that this disrespectful man is an instrument maker who owns the shop directly across from the entrance of the Gilded Lion. _(further details attached)_

The Gilded Lion cannot be recommended. It is my assessment that it should be off-limits for any and all of the King's men, except those operating in an official capacity. Additionally, when I entered the establishment, the name "Eldacar" was being spoken, though all such conversation ceased the moment the patrons caught sight of me.

From the above reported observations, it is my suspicion that the Gilded Lion is a gathering place for those insurgents who would remove our Wise and Honourable King, Castamir, from his throne. I hearby recommend that it be placed under investigation.


	2. THE GILDED LION (3017 T.A.)

The Gilded Lion  
Est. 1428, T.A.  
3rd Circle North  
Minas Tirith, Gondor

If you're in Minas Tirith, and looking for fine wines, exotic foods, and luxurious surroundings, then The Gilded Lion is not the place for you. If, on the other hand, you'd like a quiet mug of ale, a plain but hearty meal, and friendly company in a very informal atmosphere, The Gilded Lion may be the tavern that you're looking for.

And make no mistake, you will have to  _look_  for it. Tucked away in a circular lane on the third circle, The Gilded Lion is not located directly on the street itself. Instead, it sits between and slightly behind a cobbler's shop and a disreputable-looking apothecary (we are assured that no matter what its appearance, the apothecary does not sell any deadly potions). There is no sign displayed on the street to indication the location of the tavern. There is only a waist-high wooden statue of a lion -- gilded, of course, although the gilt is much faded and flaked -- placed at the entrance to a small courtyard, and patrons must pass through this courtyard to reach the tavern itself.  
  


The Gilded Lion is primarily a gathering spot for men of the immediate neighborhoods, and is not commonly known or frequented by any who do not live on the third circle. It is of moderate size, with ten tables and a long, highly polished wooden bar. There are no private rooms; there is only the main common room, and here you will find men of varying ages engaged in in one of three activities: draughts, political discussion, or exchanging news of the neighborhood.

The Gilded Lion is well-lit and scrupulously clean, for the owners, Tathar and his wife, Nengel, treat the tavern as if it is an extension of their home, rather than simply a place of business. Nengel welcomes everyone in the same manner - with a cheerful greeting, and an immediate offer of food. Tathar, on the other hand, is a bit more reserved with strangers, though if you pass a bit of time in idle chatter about the weather or recent fighting, he will soon become much more talkative.

All friendliness aside, if a patron becomes belligerent because of over-indulgence, Tathar will have no qualms about showing him the door, forcefully, if needs be. Additionally, men laying hands on any part of the anatomy of the serving girl will be speedily, perhaps painfully made aware that this is " a wholesome establishment, and there'll be none o' that!" If you are looking for female companionship, be discreet in inquiring about a house; if Nengel hears you, there will be a scene.

The ale, surprisingly for such a small, unassuming tavern, is rather good, neither too watery nor too strong, though we would advise that you empty your mug slowly. Tathar's brother, a carter by trade, is an amateur brewer who provides The Gilded Lion with its ale, and Tathar has been known to take offense at those who toss down their drinks too quickly. The food is much what you would expect - simple, filling fare that is likely to remind you of your grandmother's cooking. Nengel makes a wonderfully thick beef stew, and her jugged rabbit is a treat which you would do well to sample.

Legend has it that The Gilded Lion was once used as a meeting (and hiding) place for those men who were brave enough to act against Castamir the Usurper, and the tavern's location makes that claim seem likely. Tathar and Nengel will neither confirm nor deny the long-standing rumour that somewhere in the tavern, there is a secret panel which leads to a hidden room underneath the street. There is a suspiciously unobtrusive door in the furthest corner; behind this door is a staircase that leads to rooms above the tavern, which are said to have been used for seditious purposes during Castamir's reign. However, nowadays those rooms are Tathar and Nengel's private residence. And be warned - for all its legendary past, The Gilded Lion is  _not_  currently a place in which you should disparage the Steward or his line. If you speak too contemptuously of the house of Hurin, you will be asked to leave, permanently.

The Gilded Lion is never going to be a fashionable tavern which is widely known in the City, nor is it ever going to be a place for loud, raucous evenings. Rather, it is a quiet, mellow place to chat with friends while having a relaxing drink or a meal. Or, if you dare, to play a game of draughts with one of the deceptively mild looking patrons who seem to be in permanent residence. We would not recommend that you wager on your own victory.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
